demyxtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Demyx Time 9
Demyx Time 9 is the ninth episode of the series Characters *Demyx *Axel *Vexen *Xemnas *Zexion *Xigbar *Marluxia Plot ﻿Axel and Demyx explain the length of time passed since the last episode with a flashback. In the past day, Demyx fetches some snacks for Axel and himself, including a vial containing a strange blue liquid from Vexen's drawer in the fridge. The substance causes Axel and Demyx to switch bodies. Axel, in Demyx's body, goes to see Vexen, and gives him two weeks to change him back. Axel and Demyx make rules for each other to prevent their respective identities from being revealed: Axel must worship David Bowie, pray for the rain to fall, and cannot touch the sitar, and Demyx needs to stay away from Xigbar, and not use fire. Axel, in Demyx's body, goes on his mission to the Underworld to fight Sora. The Organization holds a meeting, led by Zexion. Because Roxas is constantly being harassed, all members of the Organization except Xemnas are banned from his room. Despite "Demyx" (Axel in Demyx's body) and Vexen's protests, the rule is kept. Vexen confronts "Demxy" about his temper, that puts his cover at risk. Meanwhile, Xigbar is suspicious of Axel and Demyx having swapped bodies, and demands Zexion provide him with a plan to unmask them, bribing him with two front row tickets to My Chemical Romance. According to Zexion, Demyx is never seen without Chester. So, Xigbar searches Axel, and indeed finds Chester. Marluxia, recently made Lord of Castle Oblivion, tries to get Axel to join his traitorous group, but is confused when "Axel" (Demyx in Axel's body) rejects him while referring to cue cards for inslts. He goes to Vexen to make him build various gadgets, but Vexen accidently lets it slip that Axel and Demyx have switched bodies. Marluxia then realizes he can get Axel to join the Organization through the weak minded Demyx. Xigbar also sees Vexen and tells him he's catched on to the Axel/Demyx problem. He doesn't want it fixed straight away, as he wants to have sex with Axel, but Axel in his right mind would never accept. Marluxia gets "Axel" to sign a form confirming his position in the traitorous group by making him believe it's to get Sky TV with cartoons. Xigbar makes plans with Zexion to get "Axel" undressed, as he is not allowed to touch his coat. Xigbar makes "Axel" believe he has some sort of terrible rash, and that he has to take off his coat for Xigbar to take a look. The next scene cuts to the bedroom where Demyx tells Axel of an idea he picked up in "Freaky Friday" to switch back to their own bodies: to bang their heads together, which they do. And it works, they do switch back. They decide to never touch Vexen's things again. Demyx tells Axel he signed him up to Marluxia's Castle Oblivion Trio of the Overground and shaved his legs, but won't admit something happened with Xigbar. Unfortunately, Axel sees tat 'Xigbar' is written across his chest in permanent marker. To stay out of trouble, Vexen uses his amnesia inducing laser, and erases everybody's memories of the event. Axel and Demyx, lost and clueless, realize they're filming Demyx Time 9, and go off to find Luxord to tell them the time. Trivia ﻿ Gallery ﻿